


everything is fine (when your hand is resting next to mine)

by seekrest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (if you squint), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, omg they were roommates, the kind of romantic nonsense I need more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Michelle rolled over in bed and immediately regretted it, her head pounding as she groaned.It was her own fault for drinking that last glass of wine, vaguely remembering last nights events as she tried to open her eyes - the sunlight streaming in from the one lone window of her bedroom mocking her.She scrunches up her face, moving to cover her eyes with her hand only to pause - feeling someone else beside her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 216





	everything is fine (when your hand is resting next to mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softchelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/gifts).



> Happy birthday softchelles!!!!!! Hope you have a wonderful day!

Michelle rolled over in bed and immediately regretted it, her head pounding as she groaned.

It was her own fault for drinking that last glass of wine, vaguely remembering last nights events as she tried to open her eyes - the sunlight streaming in from the one lone window of her bedroom mocking her.

She scrunches up her face, moving to cover her eyes with her hand only to pause - feeling someone else beside her.

Michelle turns her head, blearily opening her eyes only to stop - seeing the bare back, distinctive curls and hearing the light snores of Peter Parker, her heart skipping a beat as she tried to remember what happened last night. 

She remembered scrounging around for something in the kitchen, debating how hungry she actually was when her phone started to buzz.

She remembered checking the notifications, the messages from the dating app that she’d downloaded as a joke to appease a co-worker - only realizing then that she hadn’t deleted it from the messages that had come in.

She vaguely remembered Peter coming in from patrol, swinging in through the window and taking her by surprise as he always did - a year of being roommates, a lifetime of being his friend - and still not used to the fact that he spent his nights swinging around the city in spandex.

The more awake Michelle became, the more her memories started to come back to her - wincing slightly as she slowly adjusted herself to get out of bed, realizing that she was naked under the sheets and assuming from Peter’s position that he was at well.

She can see his shirt flung over the chair in front of her tiny desk, vague memories of flinging it off of him as they’d tumbled back to her bed - putting a hand to her temple as she backtracked.

Michelle had ended up reading some of the terrible messages she’d gotten from the guys on the app - Peter both mildly horrified and amused at the complete lack of self-control they seemed to have when messaging her.

She slowly lifts herself off the bed - looking back only to see Peter still steadily snoring, grabbing her own faded Harvard hoodie from the floor and a pair of shorts - slipping them on and quietly padding towards the bathroom.

It was in this moment that she was glad that they shared a bathroom - the one time she would be thankful for it - in that it gave her privacy to collect her thoughts as she walked down the hall, seeing the mess in the kitchen and the living room.

The frozen pizza packaging was still on the kitchen counter, the bottles of wine they’d consumed all on the coffee table. Michelle could remember that any plans for going out had been quickly pushed aside in favor of vetting her online possibilities - a small smile on her face at the memory of Peter’s running commentary as he shoved pizza in his mouth. 

As Michelle finally made her way to the bathroom, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her - she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, instantly regretting it for how absolutely wrecked she looked. 

Her hair was a mess and there was a slight puffiness to her face from all the alcohol she’d drank - but what caught her eye was the slight tint of purple on her lips, leaning forward and gently brushing her fingers against them only to remember how exactly she’d gotten it.

Michelle feels warm from the inside out, bringing her hand down as she takes a deep breath - the memory of how their night ended flooding back to her.

It had been an open secret - in Michelle’s eyes at least - at how embarrassing of a crush she had on Peter Parker. She kept to herself in high school, quietly watching him until she felt too creepy to do so anymore - ingratiating herself into his and Ned’s duo until they became a trio.

She’d always liked Peter Parker - long before she’d ever guessed that he moonlighted as a superhero - but when they graduated high school and moved to college, she’d hoped that the crush would die off even if she desperately wanted the friendship to say.

Michelle sits down to use the toilet, stretching to relieve some of the ache in her back and in her legs - smirking to herself at the reason for why she was so sore.

They had kept in touch during college - social media, texting, the usual that anyone did their age - since he stayed in the city and she went off to Harvard.

What she hadn’t expected was for them to really reconnect when she moved back to the city for a job at the Times, surprised even more so that he suggested being roommates.

It made sense on paper - Peter didn’t touch any of the money Tony Stark apparently left him for reasons that Michelle never wanted to press on and Ned was on the other side of the country, settling in San Francisco for a job right after graduation. 

Peter had reasoned to her then - over a year ago now - that he was too old to live with his aunt but didn’t want to have any other roommates risk finding out his secret, the price of rent in the city being astronomical without cutting the price in half.

Even then, Michelle should’ve expected that their arrangement would’ve ended up like it had last night - finishing her business before quietly washing her hands.

The headache that had been building right behind her eyes starts to pound even more, groaning slightly as she opened the door - only to come face to face with Peter, half-dressed in boxer shorts and looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh, hi. Sorry I didn’t—“

“It’s okay, I’m done.” Michelle says, inexplicably feeling awkward as Peter sheepishly grins back at her. 

They stare at each other for a moment, Michelle searching his face before she comes back to herself - moving out of the way as she says, “Sorry, I know you gotta—“

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter says, seeing the red tint of his cheeks flush as she slides past her. His hands barely brush against her, Michelle’s heart skipping a beat as Peter’s head snaps up - suddenly remembering that he could hear her heartbeat when she says, “Don’t fall in.”

She winces inwardly for her terrible joke but it’s just the thing Peter seems to need to break the awkward tension, smiling widely as he laughs and says, “I won’t. Spiders can’t swim you know.”

Michelle rolls her eyes as he closes the door behind him, walking back to the living room and feeling a knot building in the pit of her stomach.

She would be lying if she tried to ever convince herself that last night’s events hadn’t been something she had dreamed about for years - for Peter to stare at her a beat too long as they drank and laughed at the couch, to slowly move towards her, eyes dropping down to her lips before she’d met him halfway - bringing him down on top of her while they made out on the couch.

She could still feel where his fingers had been all up and down her arms, her legs, everywhere - remembering how he’d asked her time and time again if what they were doing was okay.

Michelle had been drunk but she was fully aware - knew exactly what she was doing and what she had wanted, asking Peter the same since he’d gone through enough of their own wine stash to have a buzz of his own.

Michelle smiled at the memory of earnestly he’d told her that he wanted this - wanted her - enough that she feels a shiver down her spine and forces herself to start to pick up the trash, pushing away the memory of what it had felt like to crash into her bedroom and finally show Peter Parker exactly how she felt about him.

As she carefully put away the trash, Michelle started to wonder if it had been a mistake - knowing that she had consented just as much as he had but debating with herself if this would mess up the friendship they’d spent years building.

He was a terrible roommate when it came to chores and a flaky friend for any kind of plans - but Peter Parker was good, one of the few good people Michelle had ever had in her life - having nothing to do with his alter ego and everything to do with who he was a person.

Michelle doesn’t get a chance to spiral because Peter walks into the living room - just as she’s throwing away yet another leftover pizza carton into the trash.

“I can do that, MJ.”

“No it’s fine,” she says, avoiding his gaze, “it’s my turn to take out the trash anyway.”

“I mean, it’s my mess,” He says with a laugh, Michelle hearing the slight awkwardness in it as she glances up to him, “doesn’t seem fair for you to clean up after me.”

“It’s not,” Michelle says with a smile on her face, “but that’s what I get for living with a white boy.”

Peter laughs at that, Michelle smiling a little more genuinely only for him to take the few steps he needs to be right in front of her - Michelle straightening up at the sober expression on his face.

“Really though,” he says, eyes dancing over her face, “I can get that. You don’t… you don’t have to do anything for me.”

He’s talking about the trash - Michelle knows this - and yet it feels like he’s talking about something else, remembering the look on his face when she’d been on top of him - a look that told her that he had been waiting for that moment just as much as he had.

They had to talk about this - whatever this was between them, knowing that even if there was a chance for them to be friends Michelle feeling more and more that she didn’t want to be just friends.

She’d wanted Peter Parker for years - and from the look on his face last night, the same one he had on his face now - it seemed that Peter wanted her just as much.

Michelle smiles, stepping closer to him till their noses touch - closing her eyes as she kissed him, Peter hesitating for only a second before leaning into it - his arms wrapping around her waist, breathing her in.

She feels almost breathless when their lips part, seeing the dazed look in his eyes only to smile at him before saying, “I don’t do anything I don’t want to, Pete.”

Peter’s eyes light up at that before his face transforms into a smirk, Michelle rolling her eyes when he says, “So I guess that includes me?”

She playfully hits him on the chest, Peter laughing again - the sound sparking something in her gut as she grins.

Peter Parker was her best friend, her roommate… and after last night, maybe even something more.

Michelle had a terrible hangover, their apartment was a mess and they still had to have a real conversation about what last night had been to them.

Yet seeing the glimmer in his eyes, feeling something she couldn’t name blossom in her chest - Michelle smiles.

She didn’t know what was going to happen next between them.

But she couldn’t wait to find out. 


End file.
